


Choice of the Visitor

by HorizonsDawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonsDawn/pseuds/HorizonsDawn
Summary: Sage knew a lot about the hostile that the Valorant's fought with not long ago, since they once had a special connection. She decides to visit this person for her own thoughts to calm down. The approach wasn't friendly. Though she knew it was the same person she knew before.But that one decision she decided to make, was what changed everything.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here." A familiar voice was heard. The 'visitor' softly grinned, she was fully covered. Though the person already knew who she was. Sage, removed her winter jacket's hoodie and faced behind her. It was cold, but the face she hasn't seen for years felt nothing about it. And instead matched the weather with a stone cold look piercing right through Sage's own soul. 

"We meet again, hostile." Sage attempted to shake the person's hand, stepping a little closer.

"Don't you dare touch me, stay where you are and don't move." The person threatened.

"Threatening me doesn't fit you, for you only sound like a kid trying to threaten an adult. Jett."

"The more you talk the more you irritate me. I will give you a chance to tell me what you came here for before I tell everyone else how the traitor decided to peek through the town she left."

Sage was taken aback from the words, but she didn't show it. Jett was partly right. But there was a reason why she left. And it was the untold truth no one else knew except herself.

"I came here for you." 

"What for? Oh, did you want to hurt me like your 'Valorant Agents' did? Is that what were doing here? Or are you spying on me? Leave me alone, I don't need you. And I don't want to see you. You and your people ruined everything I had left." Jett spat, emphasizing every word that came out of her very own mouth. It was true. She didn't need anyone else anymore. And even someone who left a memory in her heart wasn't an exception. She was suffering from all the defeat she had. And she would be lying if she said isn't about to cry.

Though Sage didn't listen, she knew deep inside that Jett could never wish something so rebellious. 

"Come here, I promise, I won't hurt you." Sage tried to persuade "Come on, I won't come all the way from Valorant to here for nothing right? I just... I couldn't stop thinking of you." Sage made sure to tap on her own pockets to assure that she didn't have firearms with her.

"You? Thinking of me? What else did that group of force taught you? To lie? Don't worry, I'll take it personally and tell you you're really bad at-"

Jett was too busy trying to think of everything she wanted to tell Sage. That she didn't notice Sage was already holding up a healing orb right in front of her, and casted it onto her bruised parts. She was cut off but a familiar feeling of getting healed like Sage used to do with her before. Her body slowly felt getting better. Sage's hands were unconsciously placed onto Jett's cheek. Feeling her soft skin.

It took a while until the orb disappeared as it's light slowly faded away against the snowy night. Jett felt better. 

"I told you not to touch me."

Sage only kept her smile and shrugged. She was serious about working for Valorant. But the limits she had to test sometimes were just hard to comply, and gave up on, and here she was infront of Joon-Hee.

"What will you do now?" Sage questioned.

Jett knew exactly what Sage was talking about. After the spike was defused not long ago. Her plans were ruined. And they couldn't move until they thought of a new plan. Sage slicked Jett's hair to her ear and stared at her. She really missed her.

"I don't know anymore." Jett looked away, causing for Sage's soft grip onto her face fall. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. If the agents would still hunt them. If she has to run away. Hide her identity forever "It's not like you will care anyway."

"I do care, Jett. Join us. You don't have to live like this. You don't have to live everyday thinking what possible risks would you be taking. You don't know what's out there. The world is a dangerous place." Sage answered.

"I'd rather die than joining you."

"But-"

"Jett? Jett? Come on, we have to go before someone spots us here!" Killjoy exclaimed from afar. Jett looked back and held Sage's arm, running with her from the opposite direction.

"Look, get out of here. You got what you needed." Jett took her necklace off, the necklace that she kept with her for a lifetime. The winds that symbolized her was on it. She gave it to Sage by putting it on to her. Hiding the fact that she's happy that it fits on her perfectly.

"Go." Jett said once more, if Sage were to get caught, Jett fears Sage's life would end there and then. Ofcourse, she doesn't want that to happen.

Sage nodded, but before she could run, Jett had gripped her hand. Looking at Jett's eyes that finally gave up her cold stare. 

"Xiánzhě, becareful." Jett worded before pulling Sage towards her giving her a kiss on the lips. It was quick, and before Sage could react. Jett already pulled away, and gave her a tiny smile. Running her way back to Killjoy to avoid the possibility of Killjoy seeing her.

Sage finally understood why her mind kept pushing her to see Jett once again. Jett definitely never changed. And she knew there was going to be the good in her. But for now, it's better to stay away for the while. Until then.

Sage still felt the same.

"What are you doing out here, it's cold." Viper told Jett as she catches up to them.

"Don't worry Sabine, I just wanted to feel the winter spirit, I guess." Jett replied.

"Heeey? Where'd your necklace go?" Questioned Killjoy while she put her hand onto the pocket of Viper's hoodie, earning a glare from her.

"Shucks, I think I lost it in the snow..." Jett tried her best to sound like she meant it "...I wouldn't worry, the one who finds, or probably has it by now will take care of it."

"But you've had that necklace since you were a kid, you told us."

"It's fine, I'll get a better one." Jett smiled "Race you back home!"

"Hey! You are not getting away this time!" Killjoy shouted as she catched up with the Hawk, while Sabine just facepalmed playfully and walked. She looked back at where Jett was a while ago. Knowing Jett was terrible at hiding secrets.

"Agent Thorne."


	2. Dangers of Falling Inlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter, Sage felt alot more confident onto meeting her often. So they did. Until Jett wanted to ask her a risky favor.
> 
> Jett is smart, but she's a moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, I based off the piano cover that Jett played in this piano cover of Can't Help Falling Inlove by Francesco Parrino on YouTube, while Sage's on Daniel Jang's violin cover of the song!
> 
> You can check them out while reading those parts for the feels!

Sage grazed a finger onto the necklace that was given to her the next morning, she was smiling unbeknownst to herself while thinking that they locked lips, even when it's for a split second, it barely lasted. But that meant something to her.

She was holding the necklace onto her hands while her head was laid down. 

"Sage? Sageeeeeee? Earth to Sage, do you copy?" Phoenix said waving a hand in front of their current leader. Sage quickly put the necklace onto her drawer as she snapped back to her thoughts and realized Phoenix was talking to her for the past few minutes, she cleared her throat.

"Wait, what were you talking about again?" Sage asked and chuckled embarrassingly.

"I was talking about the place where I first found the hostile. Venice was somehow elevated. Do you think it was because of the Radianite? I was asking you for a good 4 minutes now, but your mind was like... Not present?" Phoenix chuckled.

Sage had this blush of some sort on her face that Phoenix was going to point out, but seeing their control look so flustered was a rare sighting, and he prefers not to get killed there and then.

"It could be because of the Radianite. However, that just resulted that Yoru did a good job defusing the spike or else the whole place would've been worse." Sage cleared, even though she remembered Jett say she was hurt badly because of it. 

Phoenix nodded and got off Sage's office sofa "Alright, thank you for the info, I'll catch you later yeah?" Phoenix said as he waited for the doors to slide open, and once it closed Sage sighed.

"My mind still refuses the fact you can do this, Jett." Sage whispered to herself as she looked at the large glass window behind her revealing their city. Her office provided a large view and it always calms her.

•••

"What are we going to do about Cypher?" Killjoy removed her beanie and her thick jacket, only revealing her in her sleeveless tee. 

"Only a miracle will save him, he's done for." Sabine calmly said "I could make a special toxin for him, but there's little survival rate. And it takes a long process."

"Then why bother making one when it's only going to kill him?" Jett rolled her eyes earning a glare from Sabine.

"Do you get how survival rates work?"

"No but I do know death isn't a choice with our members." Jett spat harshly, she doesn't want any of them to die. No one is responsible to then for leadership, but if anything. Jett doesn't want to lose any of them. Not again.

"That's all you know how to do anyway, just your shitty selfish words. If you work hard like we do for this team unlike you who contribute nothing but risks. We could've succeeded. I'm full with you. Learn how things work and stop being useless." Viper replied before walking off, Killjoy looked at Jett, then at her girlfriend, then at Jett again, then to Sabine. Deciding to follow after Sabine in the end.

There sat Jett alone once again. She rubbed her temples in frustration. Before she decided to step outside the cold day forgetting to wear her jacket.

She just wanted to help.

•••

Sage was staring the Phantom thinking if the firearm could use some adjustments to make it more powerful. 

Her phone buzzed once, but she ignored it. Then after a few seconds it buzzed again, then again, and again. She groaned in annoyance and looked at her phone seeing it was from Jett, why she knew immediately? Is because it still had an embarrassing nickname on it. Though the words read.

'Sage'

'Sage?'

'Please respond.'

'Can we meet up? The usual.'

She closed the door to the firearms center before she walked off to a safe space before she could smile at the words. She then responded:

'Is everything alright?'

She only received a like as a reply, then her brows furrowed, she immediately knew something wasn't right. She grabbed her jacket from her office before she tried to walk to the HQ gates as slow as possible to lessen suspicions. She walked to her car and started driving.

Jett didn't specify anything on where she was, but Jett knew Sage remembered the usual place where they both meet up before. When they were still together.

She's been sitting there for quite the time, her tears just endlessly falling down her chin, trying to lessen it as much as possible, but she couldn't. She felt too down at this point. She didn't want anyone else but Sage.

No.

She doesn't want Sage. She needs Sage.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..." Jett mumbled.

She looked in front of her as Sage slowly began walking to her, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She stood up from the park bench and ran to Sage, hugging her tight and crying in her arms. 

Sage let her do so without a word, she just slowly pat Jett's back, telling her occasionally that it's alright and everything will be fine and that she's here. Jett has mumbled countless apologies, telling that she's sorry. 

After a while of it, Jett was just sniffling, her arms now softly placed against Sage's waist while her head was leaned onto her upper chest. It gave Sage the chance to smile and kiss her crown.

"Hey, why don't we settle down and go somewhere else? It's cold outside, let's go." Sage cooed, Jett nodded slowly, Sage took her time to look for her handkerchief on her purse before wiping Jett's tears. She walked to her car alongside Jett, she was not only smiling because Jett was comfortable with her. Too comfortable, that Jett was adorably holding onto her hand while they walked. 

Sage took her car keys out and opened the back door for Jett to sit on the back, though she wasn't going in.

"Do you... Want to sit beside me?" Sage asked. Jett only looked at her, Sage then closed the door and opened the ones in the front which Jett entered on. She chuckled, Jett was adorable after she cries.

Sage drove Jett home, to her own house. The nostalgia entered Jett's head as they reached the place. Her eyes wandering over to the large place she once lived on. As Sage parked her car. Jett noticed no difference with the place, like how her favorite flowers were still up at the garden, her favorite swing was still up and the fountain that she loved as she heard the quiet yet relaxing splashes of water.

"You... Kept the dandelions alive?" She asked Sage as Sage was opening the door.

"... It's one of the things you loved the most, you grew them yourself too. I could never get rid of something the person I once loved cared for." Sage answered, her eyes still fixated over to the doorknob, inserting the key and unlocking the door.

Jett felt the atmosphere was still the same as ever.

"You can wait here and I'll make your favorite hot chocolate, if you want me to." Sage offered as she took off her jacket. Jett flustered over seeing Sage's perfect curves once again.

"With whipped cream and sprinkles?" Jett shyly asked, Sage nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Jett couldn't stay still though, she wanted to see if anything changed at the place at all, and the answer was no. The portraits of her and Sage on the stairs were still there. The birdcage of her old parrot Pudding was also still there. 

But most importantly.

The piano was still there.

She smiled and entered the room, her old paintings displayed onto the room with her piano in. This was the place she went on to comfort herself.

She sat and examined how the piano was perfectly clean, no dust at all. She sat at the chair. Played a few notes before she was sure she still knew how to play so.

And she did.

Finally getting into the posture to play, she began pressing onto the keys. Playing her personal favorite tune in.

Sage came back and noticed how Jett was now gone from the living room, but she does hear the piano play once again. A sound she hasn't heard in years. She went upstairs to find Jett with her eyes closed. Playing the piano looking so peaceful. It was her hobby and Sage knew so.

Jett looked like an angel playing the piano, she is a good fighter. She is strong, yet so vulnerable. But seeing her outside the battlefield? It was a sight to see.

'Wise men, say... Only fools rush in. But I, can't, help... Falling Inlove with, you.'

Sage put the cup onto the dining table, and went to her room. Looking at the instrument she only touched when it was Jett around. She took a hold of it and entered the room.

Jett heard it, the sound of the violin she loved hearing. The days were coming back to her. Where she and Sage would play together in perfect harmony.

'Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?'

If she were to only reminisce back the days, she shouldn't have left. But she did. Because she didn't want to hurt anyone else. But now that was her job. And it was ruined, what else was Jett on for? Giving up is already on her mind.

'If I, can't, help. Falling Inlove, with, you.'

This feeling they wish would last, the memories they knew that stayed. It was all for themselves. Their paths were different. But their hearts screamed the same passion.

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be... Take, my hand, take my whole life too.'

Jett finally opened her eyes and stared at the girl that she loved whilst still playing. Now it was Sage's turn to close her eyes. She was focused on to playing her instrument once again. That she shouldn't hide it. But it was a side of her only once person would ever see.

'For I, can't, help... Falling in love, with, you.'

A while ago Jett was crying, aching, but now. She felt better knowing she has released her anger, her sorrow. And there was nothing left to feel but her heart beating. Beating for the same person it were to do so, exactly 3 years ago.

The music kept going until the very end of the song. Both of them looking at each other when they finished. As Sage slowly put her Violin down. Jett stood in front of her.

"Xiánzhě."

"Joon-Hee."

Once again, before they knew it. They were kissing. Ever so slowly, it felt like the world has stopped. And everything happening to them is what they were only focused to. The feeling, the passion, the love. The soothing kiss. They've forgotten what they were fighting for. But to them?

It all felt right.

After what seemed like a long time, both pulled away, unconsciously, their hands were held.

"What are we...?" Sage asked.

"We are hopeless, tired, aching, yet here. Expressing what we feel for each other." Answered Jett as she leaned her forehead onto Sage's chest, closing her eyes.

"Sage, do me a favor."

Sage hummed in question of the favor as her arms were now comfortably wrapped around the Hawk.

"Bring Cypher back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 done! Actually, there's a bonus chapter but that's saved for another time! Did you like the update? Feel free to reply below❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for the support I've been getting, those replies mean the world to me, thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand we cut it off there. This fic takes place after a few weeks from the animation "Retake" from Valorant. Do note once again this is fictional and whatever is written here does not exist in the canon Valorant universe.
> 
> I kinda hope it did though.
> 
> Anyways, this is Chapter 1/3 of this story, so I apologize if it's short, but that's because I purposely made it as a cliffhanger. So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. If you have questions about the story don't be shy to leave them below so I could clear it up for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading❤️


End file.
